


Sinful Prose

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Crying, Knifeplay, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of my nsfw thorki drabbles I originally posted on tumblr.





	1. Take My Breath, Take All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on my [tumblr](http://foreverthorki.tumblr.com) for more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki enjoys a bit of choking.

perhaps he shouldn’t like this so, thor’s hands around his throat, pressing hard,  _so hard_ , stars dancing before dazed green eyes. strong, calloused fingers tight against smooth porcelain flesh, bruising,  _marking_. and thor was fucking into him at such a  _brutal_  pace, slender digits clutching at silk sheets, wrecked lips parting as loki struggled to breathe, the only thing slipping past a strangled  _gasp,_ his brother’s cock hard and hot and pulsing within, filling him, stretching him,  _owning_  him.

perhaps he shouldn’t have come so  _hard_ , the shocks of pleasure almost  _unbearable_ as his breath was cut off completely, and he was falling, falling,  _falling_ , the murmur of his name the last thing greetings his ears before his vision faded and blackness took the reins.


	2. You Can Have Your Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor have a bit of fun with knives.

thor doesn’t know what to think of these games, not entirely. not when loki presses the knife to his throat, orders him to be silent as he throws a creamy leg over thor’s lap, straddles him, takes him inside his perfect tight heat. the smallest of  _whimpers_  passes his lips and loki only presses the knife harder.

he could feel the warm wetness, the inevitable sting and he could almost  _see_  the redness, the trickle of blood, but  _norns_ , he can’t even bring himself to mind as loki rises, tenses, falls. his brother always takes all of him  _so well_ , and he could hear the slight hitch in his breath, thighs straining as he moves, the long digits that held the gleaming blade against tan skin begin to  _tremble_.

and then loki is stuttering, clenching around him so hard, so  _perfectly_ , milking him, taking what was  _his_  as thor finally, inevitably loses control, a low, heavy  _groan_  falling from kiss-bruised lips as he paints his brother with his seed, the knife sharp and telling against his exposed, vulnerable neck.


	3. Cried So Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has a thing for Loki's tears.

he cried so  _pretty_ , delicate drops against a porcelain cheek, inky hair spread over silken emerald pillows. cried so pretty as thor fucked into him in hard, brutal thrusts, strong digits closed over a pale wrist. loki was beautiful like this, so soft and pliant under rough touch, swollen lips parted in a silent  _gasp_. he took it  _perfectly_ , everything thor had to give, thick cock and sharp teeth, careful marks bitten into ivory skin, tongue brushing each vibrant bruise. and when he came it was with a stuttered breath and arched back, trembling thighs tightening around thor’s waist, a violent  _shudder_ wracking his slighter frame, the slightest of  _tears_  falling from feathered lashes


	4. I'll Let You Break Me If It Makes You Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki likes Thor's blood.

and maybe loki shouldn’t like it so much, the way the blood coated thor’s skin, thick and beautiful and crimson. perhaps he shouldn’t  _laugh_  at the twisted grimace, the pained  _hiss_  as the knife bit into tanned flesh as he rode him, took him deep, painting shaky lines of betrayal and hatred and  _vengeance_ , blade sharp and quick and corrupt.  ** _perhaps thor shouldn’t let him._**


	5. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor and Loki get off on calling each other "brother."

“brother,” loki murmured as thor rocked into him in such a  _perfect_  way it caused his thighs to tremble, long digits fisting in thick golden strands.

“ _brother_ ,” he chanted as thor gripped his hips, lifting him only to  _slam_  him down upon his thick girth, silencing loki’s scream in a heated kiss, calloused fingers brushing over a pale cheek.

“brother!” came the choked cry as loki’s release rocked through him, palms braced upon strong shoulders,  _awe_  lighting hazy green eyes.

“brother,” thor whispered as he curled around the trickster’s sated form, fingers brushing inky locks, lips pressing tenderly against a warm neck. “my brother.”


	6. Take Me With Every Part of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first experience with rimming.

the first time thor’s tongue touched him  _there_  he nearly flinched, eyes wide with a stunned surprise. but then thor was pressing closer, licking into the tight ring of muscle and loki could barely  _breathe_ , slender fingers gripping silken emerald sheets. he could just make out the way his brother’s lips curved against his sensitive flesh, stubble scraping a creamy thigh, calloused digits pushing slender legs apart. and then thor’s tongue was deep inside him,  _claiming_  him and his back was arching, gripping at tousled blond strands, the persistent muscle pushing deeper as if thor intended to taste  _every single part of him_. it was too much, all too much, and loki could feel his cock throbbing, hole tightening around his brother’s probing tongue, thor’s name upon kiss-bruised lips as a heavy wave of pleasure washed over him, captured him,  _drowned him_.


End file.
